Un lettre pour Batman
by Youni
Summary: Lorsque Batman trouve une lettre de son ami Jim, que peut-il bien se passer ? Violence...Et oui le Joker est là et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment gentil avec notre très cher Commissaire. L'a t-il déjà été avec qui que ce soit de toute façon ?


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Rating : PG-13

Note : Cette fiction est logiquement après Dark Knight mais les enfants de Gordon n'existent pas, il n'y a que sa femme et sa fille adoptive que l'on voit dans les Comics.

**UNE LETTRE POUR BATMAN**

* * *

Dans le ciel noir de la nuit, le signal du Batman brillait. Lorsque le héros de Gotham arriva sur le toit du commissariat, il fut surprit de ne pas voir Gordon mais un jeune homme qui venait sûrement d'être affecté dans le secteur.

Le jeune homme l'informa rapidement que personne n'avait vu le commissaire depuis plus d'une semaine et que celui-ci venait à peine d'envoyer un message pour que Batman vienne chez lui, celui-ci se demanda bien sûr pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu avant de la disparition. Gordon était vraiment le seul flic de Gotham à avoir un cerveau.

La seule chose que le justicier pouvait donc faire, était de se rendre au domicile de James pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque il arriva, il vit clairement que la porte avait été défoncé. Inquiet, il entra et son regard fut directement dirigé vers une lettre posée sur la table du salon.

Cette lettre lui était adressé, il l'ouvrit rapidement pour y découvrir l'écriture de Jim Gordon.

« Je sais déjà que ce sera vous, Batman, qui serez le premier sur les lieux, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi cette lettre, eh bien je vais vous l'expliquez.

Il y a de cela une semaine, j'ai été kidnappé par une de nos vieilles connaissances que vous n'avez sûrement pas oubliée.

Le Joker.

Votre main vient sans aucun doute de froisser la lettre à la mention de ce nom mais vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le pire, le pire c'est plutôt que ce mec a aussi kidnappé ma famille.

Ses hommes nous ont enfermé dans des cellules différentes, j'étais seul dans le noir à me demander ce que ma femme et ma fille ressentaient dans une telle situation.

Je le sut très rapidement, lorsque l'on m'emmena dans une sorte d'entrepôt, les femmes que j'aimais le plus au monde étaient là, attachées à des chaises, sans blessures apparentes. Je fus soulagé de les voir sans dommage, cependant, je déchanta très vite en voyant le Joker arriver.

Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce même costume, les même cicatrices, cette lueur dans ses yeux que certains qualifieront de démente. Et bien sûr, ce sourire.

Lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi d'un pas rieur, j'entendis ma femme protester, malheureusement, le Joker l'entendit lui aussi. Il se retourna doucement vers elle, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

Le couteau dans sa main me donnait un mauvais pressentiment et j'avais bien raison.

Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de ma femme, il lui mit le couteau dans la bouche, et sans attendre il lui trancha les côtés. Le cadavre de ma femme sembla mettre une éternité à tomber sur le sol.

Le sang gicla sur les habits du clown et sur ce de Barbara, ma fille. Elle était terrifiée et même si c'est dur à dire, moi aussi.

Ma femme venait de mourir devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres à tout jamais.

Et moi je n'avais rien put faire. Vous le savez sûrement déjà Batman, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi impuissant, aussi faible, aussi inutile.

Après ce meurtre, il s'est approché de ma fille et lui a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, je n'ai pas pus entendre ce qui lui a dit, mais vu le sursaut de Barbara, cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de très plaisant. Elle a commencé à sangloter et à lutter contre les cordes qui l'attachaient.

Ne s'en souciant pas, l'énergumène s'est agenouillé à mes côtés. Et il m'a demandé de faire un choix.

Eh oui, Batman, vous ne rêvez pas, il m'a laissé choisir. Mais quels choix !

Soit ma fille était tuée directement et sans douleur, chose que je ne voulais absolument pas, soit il l'a laissé entre les mains de ses hommes, qui étaient tous des tueurs, violeurs et j'en passe.

Franchement, qu'aurais-je dû faire ?

La décision ne revenait qu'à moi, à moi seul. Je voyais tous ces hommes qui me regardaient, comme s'ils attendaient que je leur donne une bonne friandise. Le regard du Joker clairement amusé de me voir si désespéré, et le regard de ma fille, implorant.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Déterminée.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait mais, comment pouvais-je le faire ?

Le Joker s'impatientait, il m'ordonna de lui donner une réponse et je le fis après un moment, à contre cœur. Il se dirigea alors vers ma fille, prit une arme et la dirigea sur la tempe de Barbara. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et fit le plus jolie sourire qu'elle ne m'avait jamais fait. Un sourire reconnaissant.

Le Joker tira, Barbara tomba et moi, je criais, à m'en briser la voix.

Dîtes moi donc pourquoi m'avait-elle sourit ainsi ? Pourquoi un tel sourire alors que s'est moi qui l'avais envoyé à la mort ? Alors que tout était de ma faute !

Je ne put empêcher mes larmes de couler.

J'avais perdu les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus et cela, en à peine vingt minutes.

Quand je me suis écroulé sur le sol de désespoir, j'ai entendu **le** rire, **son** rire.

Il riait, il était terriblement amusé.

Il avait pris un tel plaisir à tuer ma famille.

Il me dégoûtait.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment approché de moi, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Le frappant, l'étranglant, le mordant, lui crachant ma rage au visage.

Si ses hommes n'étaient pas intervenus, je l'aurais sûrement démolit, peut-être même tué.

Mais lui ne s'en souciait pas, tandis que ses hommes me frappèrent pour que je m'écarte de leur soit disant chef. Ces imbéciles ne se doutaient même pas que le clown les tuerait un par un, dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'eux.

Ce démon de malheur ! Il se releva malgré les coups avec une aisance qui me fit rager encore plus.

Je le regardais haineusement et lui, il me souriait.

Ce sourire, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le lui faire ravaler.

Le sang c'était mélangé à son maquillage et cela le rendait encore plus terrifiant, néanmoins, je n'avais pas peur, ma haine couvrait mes autres sentiments.

Alors que j'étais prêt à finir ce que j'avais commencé, on me frappa à l'arrière du crâne et je m'écroulais inconscient.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, j'étais toujours dans la même pièce mais cette fois, j'étais seul avec le Joker. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de nettoyer tout le sang sur lui. Je remarquais assez rapidement que le liquide rouge était plus abondant que lorsque je l'avais frappé. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile de savoir pourquoi, en voyant les restes de ses sbires, jonchant le sol.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les cadavres de ma femme et de ma fille avaient disparus. Peut-être avait-il eut pitié...cela reste tout de même difficile à croire.

Pendant mon inconscience, on m'avait attaché à l'aide de menottes. Et vu le sourire du Joker, mon calvaire était loin d'être fini.

Les jours qui suivirent, je fus torturé. Blessé autant physiquement que moralement. Il me fit des choses que je n'ose même pas décrire sur ce bout de papier.

Finalement, il a réussit à me briser. J'ai eut beau essayer de résister, il a tout de même gagné.

Tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ne servait en fait qu'à une seule et unique chose, me retourner contre vous, Batman.

Il m'a persuadé que c'était de votre faute, que si vous aviez été là, rien ne ce serait passé.

Et je l'ai cru.

J'en ai tellement honte.

C'est pour cela que je vous écris cette lettre, avant de ne perdre totalement toute ma lucidité.

Je sais que si je vous voyais, je ferais tout pour vous tuer.

Pourtant, je vous ai toujours tellement admiré. Vous avez tellement fait pour Gotham.

Et puisque je ne veux pas devenir votre ennemi, j'ai fait la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire.

J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Après avoir lu cette lettre, n'allez pas vers le Joker pour régler vos comptes.

Ne vous vengez pas, il ne faut surtout pas que vous deveniez comme cette vermine sans règle.

Il faut que quelqu'un protège Gotham.

Et c'est vous, le Dark Knight, qui devez le faire.»

...

Batman resta quelques instants sans bouger devant tant de révélations. Il était bouleversé.

Devant lui, une porte était restée entre-ouverte, il avait peur de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais il devait en être sûr.

Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une blague de Jim ou peut-être même, un rêve.

Il ouvrit la porte. Et il le vit.

Son corps était là, adossé contre le mur.

Paisible.

Bruce Wayne s'approcha de lui, appelant son nom. Bégayant entre les larmes qui commençait à couler sur ses joues.

Ça ne pouvait être vrai, pas lui.

Il tâtonna son poignet pour y trouver un pouls.

Mais il n'en trouva aucun.

La cyanure avalée, avait fait son effet.

Aucune trace de sang, c'était bien du Jim Gordon de ne pas vouloir que les gens nettoient derrière lui.

Batman prit le corps sans vie dans ses bras, comme pour le bercer.

Il ferait ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il protégerait Gotham.

Pour lui.

Son complice.

Son partenaire.

Son ami.

* * *

**_J'ai tué mon perso préféré, honte sur moi T.T_**


End file.
